Wicked Love
by Delicious Demon Butler
Summary: After fantasizing about Ren, Kyoko realizes that her body wants him as much as her heart. While avoiding her feelings she's given a major assignment that will lead to her graduation from LoveMe if she succeeds. Ren notices her unusual behavior & w/his overactive imagination comes to a horrible conclusion involving Fuwa Sho. M: Citruses, language. Placed after ch 202 / Alt. Reality


**A brief background for this story: it takes place after Lory and Kyoko have their talk about her love (around ch. 202, I believe). Universe wise, it'll be more like an alternate reality. I will try to keep them as close to their original personalities as I can, but there will be OOC elements where they need to be used. This will mostly happen in regards to Kyoko. I will be adding the Guam scene in future chapters, but note that it will be manipulated to fit the plot of this story. In the beginning, a gala is referenced. Please note that this is an original idea and not from the manga. Other than that, ya'll should be good to go. **

**It is an M-rated story for citruses (limes and lemons alike), bad language usage, and mild violence (maybe). Mostly for the citrus stuff. If you have any questions, feel free to let me know and I'll answer what I can for ya. Hope you all enjoy this.**

**I don't own a goddamned thing. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue  
**

Feeling the hardness of the wooden door touching her back, Kyoko's breath hitched with surprise. Trembling palms found coolness amongst her fingertips as she pushed upon the barricade, wishing its disappearance. His arms rose to either side of her face, caging her before him like a helpless mouse. As the space between them began to narrow quickly, the teen found herself unable to draw her gaze from his lips, the erotic smirk that held his dark intentions, as it grew closer and closer to her.

Petite breasts clad in the white blouse of her school uniform, rose up and down with each hastened beat of her anxious heart. Her tongue hung amidst a dry cavern, light mist of sweat kissed her temples and nape as her nervousness held her rigid still.

"Stop me," he purred to her with that heavy, masculine voice draped in the sensuous fluidity that was the Emperor's shadow.

Allowing her eyes to roam, she took the time to truly look at him—the black silk shirt unbuttoned from the top down to the middle, revealing a peak of the hardened, sculpted muscles beneath—and shivered at the thought of him pressed up against her. Gradually she braved a glance to his face and swallowed the ball of fear inside of her. His long black locks were damp and raked back messily, a few untamed strands framed his sultry stare.

Lifting a hand from the door, she lid it up her body and curled her nails over the thin fabric that encased her heart, the movement catching the Emperor's attention. Seeing his hand approaching her face, Kyoko slammed her lids down and bit her lip. A delicate jerk around her neck, fueled her curiosity. Slowly, she lifted the velvety shields and regarded him.

Ren gingerly untied the dark blue and green plaid ribbon around her collar and began pulling it from her body. With one final tug, he freed it, twirling it around his finger. Lifting it to his nose, he inhaled the wondrous scent of her perfume—a hint of vanilla, kissed with rose petals, and a soft whisper of ginger. Returning his focus to his prey, he let the ribbon slip from his grasp to the ground below them. "Sexy."

Sleet grey gaze fell to the smoothness of her slender neck. Licking his lips, he lowered his mouth to her. Pressing his nose beside her, he inhaled deeply sending a warm pulse of excitement through her entire body. The Emperor's lonely hand found purchase upon the curve of her hips, where they slipped beneath her shirt, finding the flesh they craved.

Instinctively, Kyoko placed her hands on his chest, amazed by the silkiness of the inky black button up. "Senpai…" she uttered quietly with a quiver. The caress of his lips as they parted against her, ignited a fire within the teen. Her chest began to move faster and faster as the blanket of his hot breath spread across her ear and cheek.

"Tell me, Kyoko-chan," the Emperor whispered, his tone lightly hoarse, and every bit eager. "Shall I stop?"

Strong, large hands ran up the curves of her waist. Sliding around her lower back, it pulled her body against him, her face forced against the crook of his neck, the cologne of vetiver, sage, and sandalwood engulfing her. Feeling her knees shake, she grabbed onto his shirt, inadvertently bringing him even closer. Kyoko tilted her head back at the sensation of Ren's heated kisses trailing her skin lower and lower. "Nnmm…" she moaned softly. "Don't… stop… Senpai…" she submitted, ready and starving for the dominion of the Emperor of the Night…

Suddenly the earsplitting, booming voice of Fuwa Sho's _Prisoner_ began to resonate within the bedroom. Startled half to death, Kyoko shot up into a sitting position, eyes wide and body utterly drenched in a hot sweat. Breathing laboriously, the teen looked around her personal space within the Darumaya. Realizing that the erotic happenings were nothing more than a fantasy of slumber, she sighed with unsurmountable relief. Pressing her hands to her chest, she began to snicker. "Just a dream… thank goodness…"

Crawling over to the radio alarm clock, she recalled her former best friend's former number one song and felt her calm being replaced with sudden rage. Reaching out she slammed her palm upon the buttons, bringing silence to the room once more. "Damn you Shotaro," she cursed, her grudges stirring about her with murderous intent towards that spoiled sonofabitch.

Kyoko regarded the clock and sighed. It was 6:40am. In approximately an hour and twenty minutes she would have to meet with the president for an important discussion about her future with LME. Just thinking about the meeting filled her with fear and dread, almost making her sick to her stomach. Kyoko dragged herself out of bed, fetched her robe and towel from her closet. She then meandered towards the bath. Stripping off her white tank top and light pink pajama pants, along with her undergarments, she turned on the water and started washing herself.

Ever since her last meeting with the president, the teen no longer had the ability to deny her love for her senpai. How could she now that President Lory was keenly aware of her emotions? The discussion on Kyoko's love life was so intense, she felt as if she was shattering all over again. For the president to so easily broach the topic and make her come to face this reality, a reality she had spent so much time running away from… It was exhausting, terrifying… Almost impossible to absorb with any semblance of sanity. But it was something that Kyoko needed to figure out, her career as an actress was starting to be affected by this.

After washing her upper body, she slid her hands between her thighs to cleanse her intimate regions. As her fingers grazed between herself, she froze midway, eyes widened with complete awe. Trembling, she withdrew herself and stared down at her fingertips. Translucent, sticky, moisture glistened beneath her gaze. With an abrupt onslaught of images from her dream, the teen felt her throat tighten. _No… Why…?_

Hastily, she scrubbed her fingers and worked with great determination to wash away the remnants of her desire for Tsuruga Ren. As she rubbed, lathered, and rinsed, the young actress was starting to recognize that no matter how much her mind fought to shove these notions of love to the darkest depths of her mind and heart, her body would not be so easily thwarted. It seemed that the love of Tsuruga Ren had infiltrated even the blackest corners of Mogami Kyoko's being.

* * *

Shoko Aki was a beautiful woman, with light brown curly hair down to her lower back. She was always dressed neatly and professionally, today was no exception as a white pencil skirt wrapped her legs and hips and a grey button up shirt hugged her breasts and waist. White suede flats and silver jewelry completed the outfit. Pressing her back against the door frame, she admired her charge, who seemed to be working rather diligently as of late. Lifting the dark blue coffee mug to her lips, she sipped the hot beverage slowly and smiled with pride.

Ever since the idol had come face to face with the genuine threat was Tsuruga Ren, she had seen him divest all of his energies into producing astounding music, as well vigilantly keeping an eye out for any information pertaining to his dearest childhood friend. Having beheld him break the teen actress so horribly, she was quite shocked to find her rising to stardom, with a sole means of defeating Fuwa Sho. Shoko had to give credit where credit was due: Kyoko was a passionate and determined woman, even if she was vengeful as all hell. But it seems that her abilities have attracted Sho in ways that the manager never expected: he was absolutely crazy about her, even if he didn't have the gall to admit it yet. Finishing her drink, she snickered and shook her head. Stepping out of the studio, she walked back to the lounge for a refill.

Sho sat hunched over the table to the side of the room, dressed in a black silk vest and black leather pants, his hands scribbled with unrelenting speed and concentration. A few minutes later, he put the pen down and regarded his work. The song was almost complete. The notes needed a bit of tweaking for the perfect rhythm, but at least the lyrics were some of the best that he had written in a long time. With the looming Ghoul threat now gone, Sho could pour his heart into his passion without the fear and frustration of it being stolen out from right underneath him.

Pushing out of his seat, he stood up and walked towards the black guitar that hung upon the wall on the opposite side of the room. It shone with sleek beauty. Carefully he lifted it from its position, sat back on the nearest surface and strummed, getting a feel for the instrument.

"…_they indeed do make quite an impeccable couple, not only in appearance but in their professionalism as actors. We caught up with Tsuruga-san and Kyoko-san at the gala…"_

Brown eyes doubled in size at the voices emanating from the small television in the corner of the room, high upon one of the black filing cabinets. His fingers stopped their thrumming, head rotating hastily. The screen filled with the vision of his childhood friend. Sho's jaw hit the floor.

Her dress was a floor-length gown in a deep, almost velvety maroon color. The strapless, sweetheart neckline showed off the sensuous lines of her clavicles and slender arms. The dress itself, seemingly made of chiffon and silk, hugged her body like a glove all the way down to the bottom where it fanned out about her, lightly grazing the red carpeted floors. The camera then zoomed out, revealing the tall, Tsuruga Ren, Japan's sexiest man. He also looked breathtakingly gorgeous, dolled up in a top-of-the-tier Armandy suit. Richly black, with a double-breasted coat. His tie and boutonnière matched Kyoko's dress _perfectly_. Long hair was combed out of his face, giving him the allure of a powerful mafia boss.

Subconsciously, Sho pushed off the table into a stance and took steps closer to the TV, the guitar being laid down upon the table delicately, stare unbroken from the celebrity couple.

Ren looked down at Kyoko, who in turn lifted her sparkling eyes to his momentarily. He offered her his arm and she sheepishly accepted. A reporter approached the two, complimented them on their appearance, especially _together_.

"No…" Sho muttered through clenched teeth. Beside him, hands balled into iron-tight fists.

"_There are rumors of a new film project that shall be starring the both of you. Just how real are these rumors?"_ The female reporter asked Kyoko, who smiled brightly and looked to her colleague. The teen's cheeks were as pink as petals, which further enhanced her allure. With her sleek auburn hair pulled back into a small bun, all of the gentle curves of her jaw and cheeks were displayed like royal jewels for the world to see. Golden eyes were big and filled to the brim with exhilaration.

"_Unfortunately, we are not at liberty to discuss any current projects,"_ Ren replied with unforgiving charm. _"But whatever we may do, as individuals in our respective field, please support us." _The reporter looked as if she was melting before him, her cheeks now flaming red, mouth spread in a grin that wanted nothing more than to scream with enthusiasm at being the center of Tsuruga Ren's beaming smile.

"Shoko!" Sho screamed as the segment finished up and changed to commercial. "Shoko where the hell are you?!" He shouted again, like a child in the midst of a tantrum. While he impatiently waited for his manager, he searched the room for the remote. Finding it behind the guitar, he quickly snatched it up and rewinded, only to pause on the shot of them together.

"What?" Shoko said stumbling into the room. "Sho, what's the matter?" Feeling a swirl of panic, she approached the singer and gently placed her hand on his shoulder. He shrugged her off rudely, taking her back. "Sho?"

"What the hell is this?" He demanded like a king, pointing the remote to the TV. Sho watched her follow his gesture, expression filling with as much as shock as he felt.

Shoko returned her focus to the bristling brat and gulped. "It's the 6th annual Actors' Gala. It's a fundraiser held by the president of LME for charities."

"Why are they there together?" Sho snapped.

Sighing, she dropped her head. The truth was that the manager had heard about the Gala, in great detail from her significant other, who had attended the event. Apparently the president thought it would bring wonderful publicity to have his two finest actors attend the Gala together, as colleagues. The reminiscent chaos that picked up afterwards had been belligerent. Shoko was surprised that Sho hadn't heard about all of this much sooner. It seemed that not only the media, but fans everywhere of both parties were starting to "ship" the two as a couple.

Debating on whether or not to divulge this bit of news to her charge, Shoko pictured the wrath of a jealous Fuwa Sho. To say that she still had patience for it, would be an understatement, but if she lied and he found out elsewhere, well that would be a whole other scene in itself.

"Shoko, just tell me." Sho pushed, his voice softer. But the heavy urgency still lingered, like a lonely fog.

Having never seen such an expression, or heard such a tone before, the manager caved and told him everything. The following moments were filled with excruciating silence as she observed the idol as he paced the small studio space. The clocks were ticking and the pieces being moved around the board, she could read it in the ferocity that glazed his eyes. Another horribly long five minutes passed. Inhaling, Shoko stepped into his path, halting him. "What are yo—"

"Where's Miki?" Sho asked bitterly. Getting a puzzling expression from the shorter woman, he clenched his teeth. "Call him. I must see her." Without another word, he shoved passed Shoko and exited the room, seething with envy.

* * *

Narrowed grey eyes gawked at the tabloid in his lap. A smile of pleasure touched the corners of his lips. She looked unbelievably radiant that night, so much so that the actor found himself feeling out of place in her presence. Ren recalled the way she had clung to him that evening, terrified of all of the cameras and news people. But once they were inside, her nervousness had ebbed and she enjoyed herself in a way that he had never witnessed. It made his heart fly with joy.

The day after, tabloids and entertainment shows alike across the nation were singing praise for the _alleged couple_ that was Tsuruga Ren and newcomer actress Kyoko. They were ranked from best looking couple to most compatible, just from a few minutes of on-screen interviewing.

As Ren admired the square picture of having Kyoko upon his arm, almost like a prince in a fairy tale, he felt the excruciating affections he held for her, blossom with unfathomable exigency. It was as if fate was finally, _finally_ starting to root for him instead of that lowlife Fuwa bastard.

Setting the tabloid aside, he picked up the cup of coffee off the end table and drank heavily. He then glanced to the silver wristwatch on his left hand. _Still have some time,_ he thought. The actor finished his morning cup o' bliss and reluctantly stood up. Walking into the kitchen, he put the cup into the sink and headed back into his bedroom. Ren fetched a heavy white booklet off the empty side of his bed. Staring at the title, he fell into deep thoughts of Kyoko again. _It doesn't feel right to accept this project if she's not in it,_ he thought sadly. Sitting down at the edge of the bed, he flipped through to the middle and read the scenes, all the while picturing the teen as his cohort on-screen.

Even though they had done a couple of projects together, the two had never starred opposite one another. The Gala had stirred up a very heavy desire in the industry for such a film, or drama, which was no doubt what the plotting president had intended. But the truth of the matter was that Kyoko was simply not ready for a film debut, at least not in Lory's eyes. Feeling his hands bound by his second-father, he had made the decision to not push the matter. Kyoko had been excelling magnificently with her acting and Ren didn't want to risk ruining it for her.

Snapping the script shut, Ren decided he would need to decline this project. Finding his feet, he strode over to the walk-in closet and fetched a pair of grey slacks, with a black shirt and black vest. Carrying them into the bathroom, he combed his hair and sprayed on his Armandy cologne and began to dress. Running through the list of things that he needed to do today, the actor remembered his morning meeting with LME's cosplaying buffoon of a president. _Most likely in regards to my trip to Guam,_ Ren thought with a sigh. _At least I'll be able to let go of Tsuruga Ren for a little while,_ he added with a smirk.

* * *

**I also want to take a moment to say that this story is written in collaboration with another author on Fan Fiction, who wishes to remain anonymous. But I just can't take full credit. Enjoy.**


End file.
